


Sobre Chanyeol y Minseok

by aribakemono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: En 2008, todo el mundo ve a Chanyeol, pero nadie a Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Park Chanyeol





	Sobre Chanyeol y Minseok

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue un regalo para una amiga.

SM Entertainment les da la bienvenida en 2008. Con meses de diferencia, pero el mismo año.  
Las reacciones de los demás trainees son bastante distintas para ambos.

De Kim Minseok hay pocos rumores. De hecho, cuando dicen “Kim Minseok”, alguien salta con la voz desconcertada “¿el nadador?” y se le encienden las mejillas, dice “no” con la voz flojita. Y luego, al cabo de unos segundos para reunir confianza y tras un carraspeo que afloja el nudo en su garganta: “Yo. Soy yo”.

De Park Chanyeol se dice de todo. Que es guapo, por descontado. Que es alto. Que se vistió de chica en un concurso y era incluso más guapa que Im Yoona. Que habla mucho, grita mucho, toca la guitarra y le gusta el hip hop. Que se ha acostado con alguna profesora, miembro del staff, empleado de la empresa, también. Cuando alguien, sobre todo chicas, pregunta por él, otros (sobre todo chicas), responden con un suspiro “tan guapo”.

  
En 2008, todo el mundo ve a Chanyeol, pero nadie a Minseok.

Es normal.

* * *

  
Minseok ha aprendido a no odiar a los que son más populares, más talentosos, más altos, más delgados, más listos, más interesantes, más guapos que él. Le ha llevado tiempo, pero ha aprendido que lo importante es concentrarse en superarse a sí mismo y no a los demás.

Eso no le exime de depresiones y malos tiempos, sin embargo. Aunque a los demás les sonríe y trata de suavizar sus palabras al máximo, él también se hunde de vez en cuando, se frustra porque su voz no es tan buena, su rap no es tan bueno, sus movimientos no son tan buenos. Los profesores le dicen “abre más los pasos, hazlos más grandes, que se te vea” pero Minseok nunca ha sido de los que quieren llamar la atención y su cuerpo no responde a la demanda.

En días así, se encierra en el lavabo, llama a su madre y habla con ella de cualquier tema (cómo le va a su hermana y a su padre y a los vecinos) hasta que las ganas de llorar se le pasan y se tranquiliza. Ella siempre estará a su lado, pase lo que pase.

Siempre ha sido muy discreto en esto, pero dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Minseok, en cuanto sale del cubículo, le ve. Park Chanyeol, apoyado en el lavamanos, de brazos cruzados. Lleva una gorra y varios centímetros de altura totalmente innecesarios, y probablemente está pensando en algo como ‘y este niño quién es’. El mayor sabe que tiene los ojos rojos pero no aparta la mirada, se queda serio. No habla pero le dice “atrévete a reírte”.

Chanyeol no se ríe. Al contrario, abre los ojos como cuencas y suena preocupado.

—No tienes buena cara, ¿estás bien, Minseok-sunbaenim?

La sorpresa se le tinta en el rostro.

Park Chanyeol sabe su nombre.

* * *

  
A partir de ahí, Minseok no entiende cómo, pero se encuentra de vez en cuando saliendo con el chico.

Minseok descubre que no es solo una cara bonita y un montón de chistes y chascarrillos, hay mucho más detrás de su sempiterna sonrisa. La verdad es que es simpático y divertido, a pesar de su costumbre de comenzar a morderle sin motivo. “Ni que estuviera bueno”, le dice después de darle un puñetazo. Chanyeol sonríe con maldad y “Lo estás. Lo estás, hyung”.

Con él es fácil olvidarse que son rivales, que no debería estar comiendo esta hamburguesa, y que hay gente mirándoles cuando Chanyeol le rodea el hombro con el brazo y bromea “muy, muy bueno, hyung”, calentándole las mejillas.

Con él es fácil ser trainee.

* * *

  
Se lo dicen primero a Chanyeol.

A Minseok no le extraña cuando vienen él, Luhan y Junmyeon a confesarle en susurros que, aunque no deberían decir nada todavía, han sido escogidos. Van a debutar en el próximo grupo. M1, dicen que se llamará. No le extraña nada, y les da un abrazo y sonríe y dice “¡ENHORABUENA!” porque de verdad que se alegra por ellos, aunque las posibilidades de debutar para él se hayan esfumado. Es mayor ya, y aunque sus padres se lo permitan, no se puede permitir que se le evapore otro año entrenando por la promesa vacía de un debut sin fecha.

Cuando se lo dicen a él, Minseok no se lo cree. Quiere preguntarle al director de recursos humanos, ‘¿está seguro que pone Kim Minseok en ese papel? Compruébelo, compruébelo. ¿No será Lee Minseok? Es un buen cantante’. No dice nada. Escucha las explicaciones diligentemente “M1 será el subgrupo coreano. M2, el chino, blablablá”, se levanta, da las gracias con una reverencia de noventa grados sin pensar. Es todo automático.

Al salir, se va directo al lavabo, saca el móvil y, todavía no sabe por qué, pero marca su número. Al otro lado del teléfono, la voz grave y profunda de Chanyeol dice “¿diga?”, y Minseok se echa a llorar.

* * *

Es curioso porque no siente la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a Chanyeol todo el tiempo. De hecho, hay veces (muchas, cuando está con Baekhyun sobre todo), que tiene ganas de darle una patada en el culo y mandarlo bien lejos. La mayoría del tiempo no se buscan el uno al otro expresamente como le pasa con Luhan, no comparten bromas internas como lo hace él con Yifan o Baekhyun.

EXO debuta y se separan durante las promociones de MAMA. Hacen Skype grupal tres veces a la semana, pero Minseok siente que no es suficiente.

Es curioso porque no necesitan estar pegados el uno al otro y sin embargo cuando una noche cualquiera Chanyeol le dice “aaah, te echo de menos, Umin-hyung”, casi no tiene ni que pensárselo para responderle, el pecho caliente y una sonrisita satisfecha por no ser el único, “yo también, Yeol-ah, yo también”.


End file.
